In recent years, RFID tags have been used to track bulk objects such as pallets or boxes of items to help retailers manage the supply chain from their suppliers to their warehouses. As the cost and size of RFID tags decrease, their usage in retail environments is increasing. RFID tags may now be found in individual items, and this has extended the range of supply chain management right to the store shelves. RFID tags may store electronic serial numbers (ESNs), which may allow an individual item to be identified, thereby allowing the tracking of inventory on the shelves and back in the storage room.
Although universal product tags (UPCs) are still predominantly used at point-of-sale (POS) terminals for checkout, it is now possible to use RFID tags to identify the items instead. The RFID tags also offer potential for use in other types of applications, such as security. However, this potential must be balanced with concerns over customer privacy. What is needed is an improved system and method for providing security using RFID, especially in retail environments.